


The path of a leader (one shot)

by Ladyphantom5965



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn one shot





	The path of a leader (one shot)

I felt sick, like my stomach had been on a ride, and was still on it, my chest felt tight, my stomach was tingling, like thousands of little tiny pins were dancing on my skin, they all seemed to retreat as a warm hand rested on my bare shoulder, I opened my eyes slightly, the arm was attached to a man with long hair, I scanned around the room, it was uncomfortable small, I was not good with small spaces, I started to panic but then our eyes locked and like before, the feeling went,

`You’re a Jedi aren’t you` I went to sit up but a light pain ran through my stomach, I looked down and saw thick bandages wrapped around my stomach, the sick feeling returned,

` Indeed I am young one, the wound isn’t deep but I suggest that you rest here for a few days, please lie back` if he was going to finish me of he would off done so, I rested on my elbows,

` Was anybody else hurt? ` His small smile felt positive,

` No, but you were lucky tonight, if it wasn’t for my padawan, your bravery might have been for naught` Men do like a good scar I guess,

`You may call it bravery, others will call it stupidity, my one act of bravery will not stop this from happening, the Jedi do not deal with us on the lower levels of this city, my mother told me that`

`Sometimes, one person can topple a mountain, but people can overcome it, you do not have to do this on your own, the people need a leader, but first, a leader must be well rested` all this jittering made me tired, I led back down,

`The people here will look after you, make sure you look after yourself, the lessons maybe challenging, but the teacher will always be guiding.


End file.
